


Hell Yes

by JoMouse



Series: A Very Sterek Summer 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Everyone asks Stiles how he's feeling. Derek asks about the weather.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Summer 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850431
Comments: 22
Kudos: 242
Collections: A Very Sterek Summer fest 2020





	Hell Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations.
> 
> Day six and I'm still hanging on (and day seven is completely written and sent off to my beta). I really enjoyed writing this one. The idea hit me about midweek and twisted in my head until it became this. I just hope people enjoy it even half as much as I do.
> 
> Big huge thanks to [Marie](HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com) and Jenn for being awesome betas and cheerleaders. I love you beautiful ladies more than I can express.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Before his mother became ill, Stiles Stilinski was all about emotions. He would tell anyone who asked how he was feeling and those emotions usually varied from absolutely ecstatic to pleased as punch. He was known as a happy little kid and most people didn’t mind being around him, even if he was just a little too energetic for most people. After her sickness had her all but living at the hospital, his moods became less bright and sunny and more gray skies before a storm. It didn’t take him long to realize that telling people he felt sad just led to looks that made his stomach twist in discomfort and appointments to talk to strangers about how he was feeling.

Once his mom was gone, Stiles learned to school his face into a blank canvas, his emotions hidden from everyone around him. He could force a smile and convince everyone that he was always laughing. He took the beginning of Robin Williams’ famous quote, “I think the saddest people always try their hardest to make people happy,” to heart and made it his goal to keep everyone around him laughing.

As he got older, he was so good at hiding his emotions, he even managed to hide them from himself. It wasn’t until his best friend got bit and he found himself surrounded by beings with supersonic sniffers that could smell out what he was feeling no matter how good he got at hiding from humans. 

His frustration grew as Scott got nosey and kept pushing for Stiles to just talk to him about what was making him sad until Scott’s nose would wrinkle at the scent of burning embers that came off him when his sadness turned to annoyance and anger. At least Derek stopped pushing because he couldn’t stand the burning smell and would just let Stiles be, but he always felt his eyes watching him whenever his moods were starting to go a little bit south.

Eventually, he trained his Spark to hide his chemosignals from the wolves, which came in handy when he realized his feelings for Derek were growing into something less antagonistic to more friendly until tipping over into pathetic pining human. 

So, Scott went back to always asking him how he was doing. How he was feeling. How he was holding up under everything that was going on. It got so bad that Stiles ended up frying his cellphone and spent the next several days having technology withdrawals trying to figure out how to replace it until one magically appeared on his desk one day while he was at school.

It wasn’t just Scott. Everyone asked him about his feelings and it didn’t matter how much Stiles shut down, they just asked him more. His father talked to him one night about it, tried to convince him that everyone was just concerned about him. Logically, he knew his father was right but it didn’t make it any easier to deal with all of the prying.

The only person who never asked Stiles how he was feeling was Derek. He would almost say he was acting normal if it weren’t for the fact he seemed to have grown an unusual obsession with the weather. If they were hanging out and bickering and bantering as they usually did, Derek’s eyes would stay locked on the sky over Stiles’ shoulder and he’d sometimes stop talking and change the subject. 

Whenever they were on the phone, especially while Stiles was at the FBI, he would always start and end every conversation with, “How’s the weather?” It was weird, but Stiles would always answer and he found himself becoming interested in meteorology as well because the strange weather from Beacon Hills seemed to have followed him to Virginia. 

He’d heard a joke about Michigan once: “If you don’t like the weather, wait five minutes, it’ll change.” That applied to Beacon Hills and Quantico as well and a small part of him thought it was funny when he’d start a conversation with Derek and the sky would be overcast with a chill in the air and by the time they’d hung up, the sun would be out and he’d be pulling off his hoodie so he wouldn’t overheat.

By the time he’d finished with Quantico and turned down a very generous offer from the FBI after spending an entire night on the phone with Derek through a torrential downpour with wind gusts so violent that a fifty-year-old tree was uprooted outside his apartment building, he was more than ready to return to Beacon Hills. The morning he packed up the moving van that Derek had rented and offered to drive back to Beacon Hills for him, the sun was bright and clear, and as he hugged Derek close a breeze blew cherry blossoms off a tree nearby, the petals landing in Derek’s hair.

He plucked one out and batted Derek on the nose with it, smiling when he laughed. His heart pounding hard as he debated how awkward the trip home would be if he leaned in and kissed Derek. The sky darkened slightly, the breeze stilling completely, as he weighed the pros and cons inside his head. He blinked back to awareness when Derek cupped his cheek and brought his eyes up to meet his. 

“How’s the weather?” Derek asked, stretching his index finger to tap Stiles’ temple.

The wind swirled around them as Stiles’ heart beat faster and he caught his breath. “What?”

“You really don’t know, do you?” Derek asked, his eyes tracing Stiles’ face, bunny teeth digging into his lower lip as he let out a long breath. “The weather. It’s you.”

“No, it’s not,” Stiles scoffed, slapping Derek’s chest.

“It is,” he insisted. “When you’re content, the weather is perfect and calm. When you’re happy, the sun blazes and the wind spins around gently. When you’re sad, it rains. When you’re angry, lightning strikes and thunder rolls. When you’re nervous, the world stills and darkens.” He uses the hand that was gently holding onto Stiles’ waist to point up to the graying sky.

Stiles followed his finger, eyes wide as his brain started tumbling through memories. Through conversations with Derek and the way that the weather changed every time they spoke. He remembered growing angry with Scott and a lightning bolt exploding a tree not three feet from where they stood, knocking Scott backward.

“You don’t like to talk about your feelings. I think you like it even less than I do,” Derek teased. “But I always knew how you were feeling because the weather told me. You told me.”

“Does everyone know?” Stiles asked, his breath catching, the wind picking up.

Derek rubbed one hand up and down Stiles’ arm, the thumb of the hand on his face rubbing gently over his cheekbones. “No one. When I figured it out...well, I didn’t want to share. It felt special.”

Stiles blinked back tears. “You  _ are _ special. You were the only person I wanted to talk to because you never forced me to talk when I didn’t want to. You always made me laugh when all I wanted to do was cry.” He chuckled as the sky started brightening. “You made the sun come out.”

“ _ You _ did that,” Derek argued.

“My Spark did it but  _ you _ made it happen,” Stiles corrected. “The sun would never have come out without you and I don’t want it to ever go away again.”

“I can’t promise clear skies forever,” Derek told him, “but I promise to do my best.”

“That’s all I can ask,” Stiles said. “So, does this mean…” he trailed off and wiggled a finger between the two of them. “You and me?”

Derek grinned and shrugged. “I would be okay with that. Would you?”

Stiles tilted his head in thought, a smile spreading across his lips as a rainbow filled the sky above them. He pointed to it and Derek looked up, eyes widening as he saw it. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“That’s a  _ hell _ yes,” Stiles said, laughing as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Derek's, feeling the breeze spinning around them as more cherry blossoms filled the air. His heart was full and he could live with this weather for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm 'josjournal' over there. If you prefer Twitter, I'm 'JolynnMG' there.


End file.
